1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle.
2. Discussion of the Background
A motorcycle that has a storage box placed below a seat which is placed between the front wheel and the rear wheel and a lock mechanism provided on a body cover covering the surroundings of the storage box below the seat for locking and unlocking the storage box is known in the related art (see JP-A No. 2001-63660).
The motorcycle in the related art is a scooter-type vehicle having a flat step floor, in which a keyhole (operation unit) of a key cylinder making up part of the lock mechanism is exposed on the body cover located between the step floor and the seat, so that the key can be inserted into the keyhole in the direction from the front of the vehicle toward the back by use of the space opened above the step floor to operate the lock mechanism.
Such placement of the keyhole provides favorable external appearance because the keyhole is mounted in an inconspicuous position in external appearance.